hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarla
Scarla (スカラ) has the role of the albino crow and is the little sister of Gemes. History Scarla was very optimistic when she was younger and didn't mind all the problems going around her, she just wanted to be a normal kid. However, that was always hard. Scarla's family grew up with nothing and food was always scarce. The winters were harsh and cold. Scarla's family was also very small and broken, and the only one that she was ever able to rely on was Gemes. One day, when Scarla was 12 poachers attacked the realm and left everyone dead. However, Scarla remained in hiding during the massacre with Gemes. Gemes told her that everything would be okay, and that she'd protect her. When they came out of hiding, everything was gone and everyone was dead. With only three Joetes remaining, the realm was never able to be rebuilt and remains in ruins til this day. Gemes and Scarla took shelter in the castle, which was the only thing left standing. They fixed it up a bit to make it habitable. She has been living in the realm of nothingness with her sister and her sister's friend Diveron for years. When Scarla was 18, she some how never aged. She was short and flat chested which was questionable. She grew desperate for food one day and posed as Gemes in order to lure a foolish being over to eat his soul. She did this without Gemes' knowing and made Zantos become her prey. She lured Zantos by using sweet words and flirting and eventually convinced him to stay. Of course, her food didn't stay long and he was brought back to his senses and left. Jimoes and Nexus Hullihan were convinced that Scarla was actually Gemes and came forth to kill her. Scarla posed as Gemes once more in order to protect her older sister and got killed by them. Scarla comes back as a sinner and learns her lesson. Eventually she is given the role as the albino crow and transforms into a pure form, where is appears older and is maturer. It is unknown what her job is yet. Personality Scarla is bubbly and sweet and, despite being 18, she acts very childish. She is also sneaky and clever and is able to fool anyone with her tricks. She's also a bit mischief and often gets into trouble, but that's just her being a kid. She enjoys playing games, especially hide and seek. In Scarla's pure form, when she finally reaches the physical appearance and mentalness of her real age, she is understanding and calm. Though she still acts childish in a way, she's more mature. Her sister and her are very different, for Scarla is more outgoing and fun, while Gemes is calmer and prefers relaxing. Appearance Scarla has short dark blue hair, pale skin and green eyes. She has black mini wings on her head and crows feet. She wears a white shirt with a large turtleneck and oversized sleeves. There's gray buckles going down her shirt. She wears gray shorts with white and gray striped sicks. She has a stubby black tail. Scarla is also flatchested. In her pure form, she is taller with white long hair and green eyes and elf like ears. She also has C cup breasts and white wings on her head. She wears a black bikini like top like piece and a black shirt with belts and small shorts under. She has white crowsfeet and wears a bell around her neck. Relationships Gemes Scarla is close to Gemes and is even willing to turn into her to save her life. Scarla thinks Gemes is cool and awesome and looks up to her sister as a role model. She often gets jealous with Gemes is with somebody else and tries her best to get her sister's attention. Diveron Scarla relies on Diveron a lot to help her do things she can't. Diveron also watches Scarla when Gemes isn't able to. Scarla likes his company, however, and enjoys playing pranks and games with him. He often picks on her, though, which irritates her. Zantos Scarla finds Zantos' soul "pretty" since he use to be friends with Gemes. She use to want to eat his soul but now sees him as someone she can cling on and play with. Nexus Hullihan Scarla gets excited everytime Nexus visits and obviously approves of his relationship with her sister, though she was angry at first when he wanted to kill her. Whenever he shows up she clings to him and blabbers about random stuff, enjoying his company very much. "I don't have many friends" :D=